Tamerlan Chirp-Mauthe
Tamerlan Chirp-Mauthe is owned by Tehblakdeath. He belongs to the Aether tier. Please do not use him without prior permission. Information Name: Tamerlan Chirp-Mauthe District: 3 Gender: Male Age: 17 Occupation: Member of the Xiangliu Cartel. Alignment: True Neutral Personality: Tamerlan is extremely crafty, always somewhat fidgeting around with something. He's always got a plan to work his way into and around people's minds. It'd be very strange and unusual to see him without at least one person wrapped around his fingers. He's smart, but not overbearingly, however. He doesn't like to toot his own horn. He serves what seems to be a role of a sidekick, but is much more of a mastermind than he gives off. He has a certain charm to him that you can't just shake off and ignore. His personality has one small flaw, however: he'd prefer to give someone a long-term death over a quick and easy one, this being through injuries that'd cause infection, which has roots in his ties with Xiangliu. This could be redeemed by the fact that if his victim asks for a merciful death, he'd be fully willing to do it, although that is best left to a viewer's mind. Backstory: Tamerlan's history started as a boy born in the dead of night, on a cold winter's day. His mother saw him, hugged him, kissed him, and promptly died, with Tamerlan's newborn body resting on her. It wouldn't be until the morning when they were discovered, and Tamerlan began life under foster parents: Leila and Carrick Mauthe. (INCOMPLETE) Height: 6'3 Weight: 173 lbs. Weapons: Tamerlan has plenty of experience in using his own wits as a major weapon, but he knows it wouldn't ever be enough to win. Therefore, he's taken into practicing bladed weapons of all types. Give him a fire axe, give him a Jagdkommando Tri-Edge, it doesn't matter. He can use it with serious effectiveness. Strengths: Obviously, Tamerlan's personality is a major strength. His pure wits and intelligence would help him leaps and bounds. He's also got a surprising amount of skill in navigation, being effective in swimming and climbing most environments. By extent, his survival skills are also above average. Finally, his skill in combat is something to not be underestimated. Weaknesses: Tamerlan's main weaknesses are his choice in non-mortally wounding targets over killing them, and his lack of hard hitting. This combination can easily cause him to be able to be overwhelmed by not wanting to give into killing someone right away. Fears: Tamerlan seems to lack in a fear, although it's not true. His biggest fear is that, while he associates himself as a Mauthe, that he'd be targetted simply for being a distant relative of a Chirp. He wants to be the person to bring the Chirps and Lucrians together: to coexist and not be at war. Reaping reaction: Tamerlan volunteered, therefore he had no real reaction to being "reaped". Group Training: Tamerlan's main idea is to start working on breaking the minds of his allies, and using them to further his own goals. Obviously, he won't make it extravagant: rather, he'll be slowly chipping away at them. Individual Sessions in Training: Tamerlan will go out in full force, slicing dummies with medical precision. Worst comes to worst, and the judges don't look impressed? He'll talk to his connections, and ensure he gets what he wants for a score (usually a 9, but could be higher/lower depending on what Tehblakdeath wants to do with him) Interview Angle: Tamerlan will woo the audience with the absolute charm he has, convincing them that he's the best choice to win the games. He'll also talk about the fact that he's a Chirp by blood, and how he wants to stop the petty rivalry between the Chirps and the Lucrians. Alliance: Tamerlan will join with the Careers. Token: Tamerlan's token is a wooden necklace engraved with the Mauthe coat of arms. Mentor Advice: Your choice of killing slowly will come back to haunt you. Remember, you have to treat every target as a threat, from the frail, poor girl to the freakishly tall beast of a man. Inspiration and Etymology Trivia Category:District 3 Category:17 year olds Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute